convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Claire Redfield (α)
:This page is about the'' Claire'' that appeared in The Ties That Bind. For the incarnation that appeared in Welcome to Silent Hill, see here. '' '''Claire Redfield' is a major character from the [http://residentevil.wikia.com/Resident_Evil_Wiki Resident Evil]' '''series. The '(α''') incarnation of her debuted in The Ties That Bind, though chronologically first appeared in Genesis. Though originally believed to be an evil version of the canonical Claire Redfield, it was revealed she was actually a tragic figure, kidnapped and brainwashed by Albert Wesker. Canon She is one of the protagonists of Resident Evil, making her first appearance in [[wikipedia:Resident_Evil_2|'Resident Evil 2']]. Claire is a survivor of the Raccoon City Incident, which took place in September 1998 after she traveled to the city in search of her brother. After escaping the city with the help of Leon S. Kennedy, Claire ventured to Europe to continue her search for Chris. In December, she was captured by Umbrella after infiltrating their Paris Laboratory, and transported to the Umbrella owned Rockfort Island and imprisoned. When Rockfort Island was attacked by a mysterious Special Forces group, Claire tried to escape with fellow prisoner; Steve Burnside, leading to both of their involvements in the Antarctic outbreak. Her brother soon learned of her situation and rescued her. In 2005, Claire confronted the T-Virus again when she arrived at Harvardville Airport to meet some friends. While surviving in the airport, she was reunited with Leon, now a U.S. Government agent, who had been sent to deal with the outbreak. Pre-Convergence On behalf of the organization TerraSave, Claire planned to infiltrate an Umbrella facility on reports of more suspicious activity than usual being observed. Plot Involvement Genesis During her infiltration of the Umbrella facility, Claire came across Leon Scott Kennedy, who had infiltrated the facility himself on behalf of the American government and S.H.I.E.L.D. They both encountered the survivors and decided to join them in their mission to navigate the facility and steal the Tesseract back for S.H.I.E.L.D. She assisted in the group's endeavors, assisting them against the bioweapons set against them due to her previous experience with such threats. She could do little to assist them in their murder investigations, however. When the group confronted Annette Birkin, Claire angrily accused the woman of abandoning her daughter, Sherry Birkin, but the woman replied that her research was to save Sherry, who had died. The Birkins planned to use the Tesseract to revive their daughter in some manner, leaving Claire unsure what to think. She was ultimately distraught at seeing Annette killed later. At the end of the event, Claire was kidnapped by Albert Wesker, who wished to perform an experiment on her. The Ties That Bind She had decent involvement within the Murder Game, winning the trust of the other Survivors, most notably Jill Valentine, as the two of them had been close to Chris Redfield, who had recently passed away at the hands of the Crossed. She was also the subject of Dandy's affections, and though the feelings are strongly implied to be unrequited, she did ally herself with him while she was pretending to be a Survivor, most notably in the beginning stages. Claire was eventually revealed to be a Traitor, and though Dandy was still in love with her, it didn't go down well for Jill, who was enraged at the idea that Chris had been killed and betrayed by his own little sister. The Ultimate Game She appeared in the climactic battle of the Murder Game, fighting alongside Albert Wesker, John White, and Arch Demon Akibahara. In the end, she was killed when a giant Uroboros monster landed on top of her and crushed her body. Epilogue(s) Genesis It was revealed that Albert Wesker's experiments had altered Claire's personality, making her subservient to him. He ended up afflicting her with a virus that gave her superhuman abilities and planned to use her in his plans to conduct a Murder Game. The Ties That Bind In the end of the Murder Game, Claire apparently managed to escape, alive and well, as can be inferred since she never received a proper epilogue or death. Jill Valentine has sworn to hunt her down to avenge Chris Redfield. Character Relationships * Dandy - The protagonist of [[wikipedia:Space_Dandy|''Space Dandy]]' who also debuted in The Ties That Bind. Dandy had fallen in love with Claire during The Ties That Bind, but his feelings were unrequited, as Claire was a traitor loyal to Albert Wesker. * Chris Redfield - A protagonist of [[wikipedia:Resident_Evil|Resident Evil]] and Claire's older brother, who made an appearance in The Ties That Bind. She betrayed him, leaving him to die in the beginning of the Murder Game. Also see the second incarnation. * Albert Wesker - An antagonist of [[wikipedia:Resident_Evil|'Resident Evil]]. Claire was a former enemy of his, but was kidnapped and brainwashed by him. Her personality was altered so that she came to become attracted to him and turn to his side, acting as his ally. * ''Jill Valentine - A major protagonist of Resident Evil who also appeared in The Ties That Bind. The two of them teamed up, familiar with each other through Chris. Jill came to hate Claire and see her as an enemy once she was exposed as a Traitor, specifically the one who left Chris to die. Trivia *This incarnation of Claire was referenced in [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_III:_Welcome_to_Silent_Hill Welcome to Silent Hill] when the version of Claire in that game began to be overtaken by the personality and memories of this Claire. *A data version of Claire appeared in ''Monokuma Rising'''' ''as a boss battle, based on her traitor status. Category:Genesis Category:The Ties That Bind Category:The Ultimate Game Category:Resident Evil characters Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Traitors